Fox (Super Smash Flash 2)
Fox is a playable veteran character in Super Smash Flash 2. Initially, he was confirmed in the initial roster of forty-five characters, was deconfirmed and then re-confirmed in the final October 2011 Dev Blog. His sprites are completely custom and are based off of his appearance in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. His moveset is also entirely based on his appearance in the Super Smash Bros. series, with very minor changes. Fox is currently ranked 6th on the v0.8 tier list. This is due to the fact that Fox has decent range, extremely fast attacks, devastating combos, and great finishers such as his Up Aerial. However, he suffers from lacking a reliable projectile, and having high falling speed, both of these making him viable for combos. Attributes Like his Super Smash Bros. counterpart, Fox is a very fast character with useful combos and fast attacks. Almost every one of his attacks has little to no lag, such as ariels. In addition, his powerful Up smash and Up ariel serve as great finishers due to very little beginning lag and good range. On the down side, he is very fast faller, and by far has the fastest falling speed in the game, allowing him to be relatively combo'd easily. In addition to that, he is vulnerable to meteor smashes, as it is very unlikely he will recover due to his fast falling speed. However, his fast falling speed makes him the hardest character to Star KO, despite his lighter weight than other fast falling characters such as . His Down Special move, Reflector, allows him to reflect projectiles, making it effective against camping. His Down and Up throw can be useful for combos, while his Forward and Back throws make decent KO's. All in all, Fox has very fast attacks and great combos that make may him a powerful character, despite his unusual fast falling speed and lack of a reliable projectile. Moveset Ground Attacks *Standard Attack 1: Punch. 3% *Standard Attack 2:Second punch. 3% *Standard Attack 3: Rapid kicks. 2% per hit. *Downward Tilt: Fox tail whip. 10% *Downward Smash: Ground split kick. 13% uncharged, 19% fully charged. *Forward Tilt: Side kick. 9% *Forward Smash: Jumps a little and swings his leg vertically. 15% uncharged, 21% fully charged. *Upward Tilt: Does a scorpion kick. The kicks covers his whole body. 12% *Upward Smash: Flip Kick. Swings his leg vertically 180 degrees. Fast and powerful. 16% uncharged, 20% fully charged. *Dash Attack: Leaping kick. 7% Aerial Attacks *Neutral Aerial: Sex kick. 12% sweet-spot, 7% sour spot. *Forward Aerial: Cyclone kick. Five hits, 6% each for a total of 32%. Hovever, getting all these kicks to connect is hard, due to fox's fast falling speed. *Backward Aerial: Reverse spin kick. Fox sticks his foot out behind himself. Sex kick. Decent knockback. 12% sweet-spot, 8% sour spot. *Upward Aerial: Upward flip kick. Fox flips up-side-down and kicks upwards with both legs. Very powerful and fast. 13% *Downward Aerial: Drill Kick. It is an extremely weak meteor smash with extremely low knockback. The knockback is noticeable only at very ridiculously high percentages, such as 900%. Six hits, 2% each for a total of 12%. Grabs and Throws *Grab: Reaches down to grab. *Pummel: Knee. 3% first hit, 2% for all subsequent hits. *Forward Throw: Punches the opponent forward. 11% *Backward Throw: Throws opponent backwards then shoots them with his blaster. 17% *Upward Throw: Throws foes up then shoots the foes with his Blaster. 12% *Downward Throw: Slams foes upon the ground, then shoots them with his Blaster. 4% Other *Ledge Attack: Rolls half way up, then kicks forward with both legs. 8% *100% Ledge Attack: None. Special Moves Misc. *Entrance: Fox jumps out of his Arwing. *Taunt: Makes a red flashing aura around him mimicking Fire Fox and saying "Here I come!" *Revival platform: Miniature version of Arwing. *Fanfare: Remix of Star Fox series victory from the Super Smash Bros. series. *Wins: Crosses his arms while looking to the side. *Loses: Claps to the winner with his back turned. In competitive play Not tested yet. Role in The Flash Of Shadows Currently unknown. Gallery Early Design dsatjfox.PNG|Fox's first early design in SSF2. Fox_SSF2.png|Fox's second early design in SSF2. Fox_idle.gif|Fox's third early design in SSF2. Character Gallery *Combo *Tilts Attacks *Smash Attacks *Dash Attack *Aerial Attacks *Grab *Throws *Pummel *Ledge Attack *Entrance *Revival Platform *Taunts *Shield DOJO!! Update Fox31.png|Fox doing a Dash Attack on Sector Z. Fox5.png|Fox doing a Side Tilt on Battlefield. Fox3.png|Fox using Fox Illusion to evade Blaster. Fox4.png|Fox being helpless on Shadow Moses Island. Fox1.gif|Fox's line art in the DOJO!! External links *Fox's page at Smash Flash DOJO!! *Fox's Animation Archive. Trivia *If you pause the game while Fox is still on the revival platform, the animation will still continue, and will eventually reset to Fox landing on the airwing. Category:SSF2 Characters Category:Starter Characters Category:Super Smash Flash 2 Category:Star Fox universe